


wildfire

by ShatterinSeconds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, No Smut, Season 5 Spoilers, just kissing and sfw touching, set after S5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatterinSeconds/pseuds/ShatterinSeconds
Summary: “You’re going to be the death of me, Keith Kogane.”(or Lance is really interested in Keith’s Galra mark and suddenly they don’t have shirts on)





	wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> A quick thing I wrote yesterday. Hope you enjoy!

They show up on his skin a few weeks after he returns to the castle. At first, he simply thinks it’s bits of bruised flesh, oddly colored, purplish marks dotting his cheeks and neck like freckles. It takes him a while, though, to realize that he hasn’t been in a fight recently, and surely he’d remember punching himself in his sleep.

Lance notices right away of course--he always notices everything. A hand grazes his own markless cheek in a silent question complete with a raised eyebrow, but his eyes soften with the quick acceptance, a faint blush on his dark skin.

They had been…. something before Keith left.

It wasn’t as if they were intimate or even held hands--it was more of a mutual something where they grew close enough together to call each other best friends while sending those subtly sly looks, implying the want of something more. Keith never missed those looks from Lance, not once.

After a few more days of watching the patches consume specific parts of his skin, he finally understands that he’s starting to look like his mother. The mirror, as an object, doesn’t frighten him but his reflection begins to--Keith just isn’t sure if he’s ready to look like the person who abandoned him for his whole life. He’s not sure if he wants something else further linking them now.

Part of it is guilt.

He hasn’t forgiven her.

And he doesn’t think he ever will… at least not in the way she wants.

So the marks are pushed out of his mind. Sometimes his back or neck will tingle and he knows the single marking has grown further across his body. But he doesn’t look.

His room is dark and quiet though an extra body occupies the space tonight, an extra breath in the silent room. Lance resides on his bed, ankles crossed and hands behind his head as he stares at nothing and something at the same time. This became a common occurrence, immediately integrating into Keith’s routine once he came back--as Pidge and Hunk slowly became more obsessed with the tech and science and Lance slowly sat on the sidelines. So Keith became that outlet for Lance to just speak his mind and not worry about bothering anyone.

Those words were like honey--the way Lance spoke with a hint of an accent or when his voice deepened only slightly when their conversations moved towards a serious topic--and Keith allowed them to stick to his skin.

Tonight though, Lance is silent for almost an hour until he speaks.

“How far do they go?” he questions, sitting up and swinging his long legs over the mattress.

Keith almost asks for clarification but his hand subconsciously drifts towards his face, hovering over the marking. “Would you like to find out?” he inquires after a minute, deciding to ‘fuck it’ and allow all of his barriers to crumble with those six words.

In the dark, Lance narrows his eyes, uncertain but a hint of giddiness glimmers in those blue hues as he smirks. “Is that an invitation?”

“It is,” and Keith is already walking over to the bed. His skin tingles with the anticipation to be touched by warm hands, and for once Keith gives into his desires.

Lance starts with his cheeks, his thumb delicately brushing over the marking, tracing the curve as it stops just under his eyes. He repeats the motion, only this time his finger slides backwards, brushing across the side of his neck. Keith shivers from the motion, his eyes blinking like two bright stars in the dark night. Lance’s hands trail underneath his shirt, a fair warning before it’s ripped over his head and is thrown somewhere near the door.

“You’re beautiful,” Lance mutters, his lips pressing against the skin of Keith’s neck. He doesn’t hear the words exactly but feels the vibrations throughout every nerve in his body as they settle deep inside of him.

Lance lifts his head to begin his exploration again. The one marking travels down his back, disappearing into his boxers. Splayed across his skin, Lance’s fingers glide across his muscles, navigating the length of his backside just by the marking alone. Sparks dance from his fingertips, igniting his flesh at every point of contact.

Keith arches his body slightly as he further settles on Lance’s lap, legs wrapping around that thin waist, and suddenly Lance’s lips are on his own.

That fire burns everything to ash.

Lance’s hands soon move into his long hair, tangling with the strands as he murmurs sweet nothings into Keith’s mouth. At some point, Lance’s shirt disappears as well, and Keith discovers that it's his turn to explore. He maps every ounce of brown skin, every freckle and every scar--old and new--that is painted across this canvas. Breaking away from Lance, his lips begin to follow his hands, exploring the unknown with soft kisses and cold palms.

When Lance shivers from the contact, Keith smiles.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Keith Kogane.”

“Using the full name, are we? It must be serious,” Keith drawls, dragging his lips away only for Lance to whine, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion of the action.

“Why’d you stop?” Lance pouts as he leans up.

Lance now lies on his back, short hair falling across the pillow, as Keith straddles him, hands pressed flat across his chest. He brings his face closer, locks of his hair drifting across Lance’s cheeks and forehead before he’s close enough for their noses to touch. “I didn’t want to be too much… or make it weird.”

“Oh Keith,” Lance says with a small smile, a hand raking his bangs away from his face. “You could never be ‘too much.’” Then Lance sits up, pushing him back a little as his eyes fade to something serious. “We both know I wanted this since I saw your stupidly pretty face back at the Garrison. Now shut up and touch me!”

Keith laughs, a full laugh where he throws his head back and tears collect in the corners of his eyes and his chest heaves when his laughter subsides to quiet chuckles. He flicks his bangs out of his eyes to find Lance grinning.

“Are you done now?” Lance giggles, having been caught in the contagion that is Keith. “I’m getting cold.”  

“You’re so impatient today, Lance,” Keith continues to toy with him, leaning ever so closer to the boy’s lips.

A smirk winds its way across his face. “Can you blame me?”

“Since I’m in a similar predicament, I guess I can’t.”

Their lips meet in another roaring fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos:)


End file.
